The Last Snowflake
by Believe4Ever
Summary: Jack Frost has always wanted to have the children of the world have the best winters ever. He'd try to start them as early as he could, and have it extend to as late as would be allowed. Winter is a time of wonder. A time of fun. A time of snow. But now the last snowflake has fallen. Half a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for deciding to read this! And thank you very much to everyone who voted in the poll that resulted in the creation of this story! For any of you that ready my story _Transforming a Loner_, I will probably be writing a sequel to it very soon. I'll be working on both the sequel and this story. Anyway, please read this new story and review afterward; thank you!**

* * *

Each guardian has their time to work. For Sandy, it's almost nonstop since when it's daytime in one side of the world, it's nighttime in the other. It's similar for Tooth, since that she has to get her fairies to go around all over the world. Luckily she has different divisions in the different countries so that her fairies wouldn't tire from working nonstop.

For Bunny and North, they have others work for them all year and then they work to plant their goodies all around the world. Bunny's job isn't nearly as hard as North's, however, since the eggs can move on their own. North would have to go into every individual house, do it fast, gobble up their cookies and milk, and then be out. Usually each house only takes a matter of seconds, if he gets into its rhythm. Of course, the different time zones help as he works into the night.

Jack Frost's job is year round. While it's winter in the northern hemisphere, it's warm in the southern. Same vice-versa. Of course, there's always those moments in between, right in the middle of spring, or right in the middle of autumn. Usually in March through April, or August through September. That's when minimal snow, if any, is needed. That's when the boy gets bored.

He wanders through the world, occasionally finding a believer that makes his heart flutter and he'd spend the day making it snow just for them—unless it was in the dead of summer, in which he would get yelled at by summer spirits.

But now it was December. It was a time that everyone loved. Well, maybe not Bunny, since he got jealous over North's popularity. During Easter did anyone put a dancing robot of him in the front yard? No sir.

But Bunny was busy with preparing for Eater that would be coming in just a matter of months. He didn't have time to be jealous all the time.

()()()

"Christmas season!" North hummed to himself as he checked over all of the yetis building the toys. Yes, Christmas was in the air. As far as he knew. By the time November rolled around, he rarely ever had the chance to get out of the workshop, so by December, he had nearly no connection with the outside world. Until Christmas Eve, that is.

"How many times must I tell you to paint it red?!" he cried as he passed one particular yeti who kept painting the building blocks blue. The yeti gave a groan as he looked back at the mountain of blue building blocks already painted.

Yes the workshop was full of last minute preparations with the gifts. It was hardworking year round but around December he made the elves stay out of the way especially. He even kept them in the basement if they got in the way too much. He really couldn't afford them breaking even one of the toys.

"North! _North!_" The Russian man looked up to see Tooth fluttering toward him frantically. Her wings buzzed about like a hummingbird and her movements were jerky and panicked.

"Tooth! Haven't seen you in months." He gave a smile at his friend, not noticing the panic all over her face.

"You've got the workshop locked up like some military base!" She landed in front of him, eyes wide.

North finally realized that something was bothering her, very much. "What is wrong?"

She gave him a look of disbelieving horror. "What are you, a hermit?!"

"Around this time, yes."

The Tooth Fairy gave a groan of disapproval and clutched his arm trying to drag him towards the doors. He didn't budge. "Come on, this is important!"

"I have Christmas to attend to!"

"NORTH!" She looked back at him with an expression missed with pain and fury. "Now!"

He gave a sigh of defeat and followed her out to the front doors. The yetis at the front opened the large magnificent doors. North braced himself to be slammed with the gust of winter winds and harshly cold snow that Jack always had the pleasure of delivering to the Pole.

Warmth.

North's jaw dropped as he stepped out with Tooth. No, this wasn't possible. There wasn't a single snowflake anywhere in sight. The winds were breezy at best, and the temperature was that of Florida in late spring.

"Where is the . . .?" North turned in a full circle, looking for any sign of winter. It seemed like it was spring, in the middle of December.

"That's the problem, North!" Tooth squeaked, fluttering around with her nervous tick. "It hasn't snowed all over the world. And we haven't seen Jack since March."

()()()

"_Winter's over and it hasn't quite started south of the equator," Jack sighed to himself as he flew over the towns. The end of March. He hated this time period. Not only did it mean less and less snow, but he had promised to stay out of Bunny's way. That was going to be hard._

_As he was flying past Idaho, he wondered if he could talk to some of the other seasonal spirits. "Mother Nature herself won't give a word to me, but perhaps the Springesian spirit would? Now what was her name . . .? Some flower."_

_He tried to remember one particular spirit's name as he hovered past cities. No child noticed him._

* * *

**Each chapter will work in basically the same way: the first half, not in italics, will be the main story about the guardians trying to find Jack. The second half, the part in italics, will be pieces of Jack's memory to help you piece together what happened to him. Each memory seems somewhat random, since some of them will seem to not have anything to do with what was going on, but there will always be at least a little fact that will help you piece together what happened to him.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, already so many followers, favorites, and reviews! Thank you everyone. Please read, enjoy, and review. I also apologize that it took so long to get this short chapter up. I'll be sure to have the next chapter be longer. Please read and review!**

* * *

"I didn't think much of it," Bunnymund admitted. He, along with the rest of the guardians, was seated at a hexagonal table in North's workshop. This would be where they held their meetings. Usually they were monthly, just to discuss how their holidays or daily jobs were coming along and any problems arose.

Now they had a big problem.

"Didn't think much of it?!" Tooth cried. "Jack's been missing for over half a year!"

"I didn't think much of it when I didn't see him on Easter 'cause he had promised to not have it snow anywhere that day. I guess I was too happy that he'd kept his promise to think he'd gone."

Tooth started vibrating in her seat, her nerves and worry growing worse and worse. North placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm, calm . . . We'll find Jack, Tooth."

The fairy gave a nervous nod and looked up at the jolly old man, tears appearing in her eyes. "He's been gone for so long, and none of us thought anything of it until it stopped snowing . . . There hasn't been a single snowflake since March!"

"It was summer in the northern hemisphere," North murmured, "and that was where Jack usually liked it, so we didn't check the southern hemisphere often. But we understand now that we must find him. Which we will."

Tooth could only nod and look down at the floor.

"Well what's our plan then?" Bunny asked, leaning back in his chair. "We hafta find 'im somehow. But where do we start?"

Sandy raised his hand and waved it wildly. North looked over at him. "Yes, Sandy?"

The sandman stood and started signing above his head with his Dreamsand. It explained about how Jack constantly played with one child in particular, up in Burgess. They smiled.

"Of course!" North cried. "Jamie should have at least some idea of what has happened."

Together, they all rushed to the northern state, using Bunny's hole instead of the inconvenient sleigh. They were very depressed indeed to find that grass was growing and the sun was bright, giving off tremendous summer-like heat. A bunch of the kids weren't even outside. Jamie was sitting on his porch steps, chin in hands and sighing like a sad dog.

"Jamie!" Tooth called, fluttering over to him.

"Tooth!" the boy shouted, a smile flickering across his face for a moment before his sorrow filled him once more. He'd met with the guardians enough to learn their nicknames and to be very comfortable with them. "Have you seen Jack? He hasn't brought any snow or even a chill."

"That's what we're trying to find out, dear. Jack's gone missing."

"What?!"

"He went missing a while back, but we thought that he was in the southern hemisphere. We've found out that he hasn't shown up since March." Tooth started buzzing nervously again.

"Think back," Bunny instructed, hopping up to the boy. "What happened the last time you saw Jack? How'd he act, what'd he say, anything?"

Jamie was silent for a moment while he sifted through his memories back nine months, remembering what exactly Jack had said to him. "He wasn't really different . . . He gave us one last snow day before the winter season ended . . . We had a big snowball fight and he played on my team with the others on the other team . . ." He bit his lip and thought harder. "When he left, he had said something about summer being his least favorite season. Something about the summer spirits not liking him . . .?" The boy didn't look too sure, but the guardians thought it was better than nothing.

"Let's go confront Summer," Tooth whispered. They nodded in agreement.

()()()

_"It's 2003!" Jack cheered as he shot into the air. The clock had just struck midnight, signaling a new year in the eastern United States. It wouldn't be 2003 in the rest of the nation for a few more hours. But he felt like celebrating already. He soared across the nation, giving snowfall everywhere he could. The warmer spirits yelled at him and tried to melt the snow before it hit certain areas where it wasn't considered 'normal' to be snowing. He just gave them a smirk and continued._

_Soon the whole nation was covered in snow. He grinned as he zoomed over the ocean's surface after he'd crossed California. Maybe he'd sprinkle some snow over Japan as well. His fingers dipped below the water and watched with glee as parts of the surface froze. He gave a giggle and swerved upward. He was in an unusually giddy mood._

_"It's because it's a new year," he finally decided as he sped off to the Asian countries."Maybe I'll give that kangaroo another surprise on Easter." He laughed and continued flying. By the time he got to Japan, it was half past one in the afternoon. Many businessmen were rushing back to the offices after lunch._

_Jack let snow start to fall, giggling. "Happy New Year! Have a snow day!"_

_The children ran around and played in the snow while their mothers yelled at them to get inside._

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the lack of length. But with the guardians confronting Summer next chapter, it'll be longer and more interesting. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For this chapter the memory is in the middle of the chapter rather than the end. Please read and review.**

* * *

Summer Lakeshore, the summer spirit, found herself dancing in her field. There was a very special field in the center of the United States that she always stayed around because the grass was always a bright green mixed with the yellow wheat-like grass. The sun shone through the trees well, especially when she intensified the brightness, yet kept the temperature the same. The birds loved the spot as well, and there was always the singing of blue jays or canaries that flew about. Summer kept powerful summer magic around the place like a bubble so that if that annoying, dirty rotten Jack Frost ever sent a blizzard screaming throughout the whole country, it would stay warm and wonderful, like a greenhouse.

A small song came through her lips as she twirled and danced about. It was a sweet song about the joys of summer, and hope of health and wonder to come about humanity. She had a very beautiful appearance. She had long, gorgeous black hair that billowed out and waved and framed her face. Her skin was smooth and golden like that of a Latino. Her eyes were like that of a sunflower, for her pupils were a deep black-brown, and her iris was golden like the petals. Her dress was bright silk like the sun's rays, which spun and blew out with every twist and turn.

"_Let the sun shine down on you,_" she sang, her melodious voice calling through the air. "_Let good fortune find you through. Let the world make you grin. Let the world disperse of sins . . ."_

"Hey!"

The spirit stopped singing and turned to find, to her distaste, guardians standing before her. Oh, yes. The "ever beautiful" tooth fairy, Toothiana. Summer still remembered a couple decades previous when all of the female supernatural beings had been put into a beauty pageant. Toothiana had won hands down, according to all of the gullible male beings. Summer hadn't even placed. Since then she'd absolutely despised the fairy, and the fairy had despised her right back.

Then there's North. The very representative of winter, besides Jack Frost. When children hear winter, they think Christmas. They think Christmas? They think Santa Claus. But Summer hated everything winter. Therefore, she didn't like North. Besides, who would like some huge Russian man with a long white beard, and throwing some swords around? Plus the fur on that coat had to come from somewhere. That means that he screwed around with her woodland creatures, which is something she'd never forgive.

Aster Bunnymund. Where. To. Start? He was a mutated rabbit made to have the same anatomic structure of that of a human man who also uses boomerangs, not to mention he's Australian and represents somewhat of a kangaroo because of it. The only positive thing that she can find about the bunny was that he didn't like Jack Frost, just like she did. At least that was one little thing that she could agree upon.

But Sandy. Summer almost couldn't stop the blush that tried to creep onto her face. Yes, she had maybe a teensy, weensy crush on the adorable sandman. His face was always in that adorable smile, yet he was a great fighter. He helped the children around the world every night, making sure that they had wonderful dreams, and he was always so kind to everyone around him. He also rarely got angry, unlike every other supernatural being she'd met.

"What do you want?" Summer spat when she looked at Tooth.

The fairy gave a glare. "Did you see Jack recently?"

"Jack? You mean that annoying winter spirit? No, not since April."

"April!" the four of them gasped.

"Yeah, what about it?"

North explained quickly, "We haven't seen him since March. Do you remember what it was that you had said to him?"

Her expression soured. "Oh, yes. I remember well."

"Well what happened?!" Tooth demanded, her voice growing.

"And why should I tell all of you?"

"Because we need to find Frost," Bunny grumbled.

"Well I don't care about that brat. I mean, what, he's been missing since March? Sure. He's just trying to mess with you all, just like how he messes with me. Every. Single. Year."

Before they could argue further, Sandy hurried up to her. Their eyes met and Summer's body went stiff to keep from breaking out in a wide grin. Signs appeared over Sandy's head, asking her kindly to tell them what her conversation with Jack had been. She finally gave a sigh. "Fine . . ." So she started explaining what had happened.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Hey Summer!" Jack called with a giggle. He touched down into her field and had to force himself to keep his grin on his face. It was way too warm, but because the summer magic was more powerful than his winter magic, so he couldn't keep himself cold as easily._

_"What are you doing here, Frost?" she growled._

_"Oh, come on. You're still hung up about that thing nearly a decade ago?"_

_"Summer of 2003." Her voice had slowed to a near-disgusted, yet obviously angered voice. "I am spreading wonderful summer joy to the kids across America at three in the afternoon. And what do I find but Jack Frost sprinting across the sky, letting a cold shift erupt through the country."_

_"Come on, the children found it so funny and loved that they could run around without getting heat stroke!"_

_"But the adults thought the world was coming to an end!"_

_Jack gave a laugh. "You've got to admit, it was hilarious!"_

_"No it wasn't! Now why are you here?"_

_"I was bored."_

_"So you came to annoy me?"_

_"Something like that." He grinned. "Ugh, it's so warm! You could at least cool it down a little. Here, let me help." He started reaching for one of the trees._

_Anger flared inside of the summer spirit. _No one _messed with her summer sanctuary without meeting her pure hatred and rage. Her eyes grew bright like two small suns and a sudden pulsating beat filled the air. Jack froze and went stiff. His head turned roughly toward her, slowly filling with fear, when a sudden heated flash erupted all around them, so bright that it blinded them both and Summer was thrown back._

_When the light died down, Jack was gone, but most of her plants were crushed from their bodies being flung back._

_"Maybe that'll teach him to leave this place alone," she muttered, gathering herself up and leaving to spread warmth to the country._

(End Flashback)

The guardians gaped at her.

"You disintegrated Jack?!" Tooth shrieked.

Summer gave her a look. "What? No, you stupid fairy. It just threw his body back out of my sanctuary." She pointed in one direction. "Somewhere over there."

The guardians rushed past and followed the direction she pointed out. Barely three hundred feet away they found Jack's body sprawled on the ground. Tooth gave a shriek.

"He's been here since April?!" Bunny grumbled as they went over to him. North bent down and picked the boy up.

Jack gave a cough and a grown as his eyes seemed to be searching around under shut lids. Sandy spread some Dreamsand over him and slowly drew it back to bring the boy out of sleep. Jack's eyes slowly opened and they looked extremely disoriented.

"Focus on us, Jack," North said calmly as he looked over the boy. "Focus on my hand, come now . . ."

Summer drifted over to them curiously. She had always thought that the boy had gathered himself up and went off to throw snow at children. She'd never imagined that her magic had sent the boy into a coma.

"W-What . . .?" Jack moaned, trying to gather his senses.

Tooth took his hand gently. "Just calm down, dear, it's all right . . ."

"N-No, I . . ."

"Just lay down, Frostbite," Bunny said, looking at the boy with somewhat concern. "You can't focus right now."

"P-Please, just listen . . ."

North grunted, "Jack, you must—"

"Let the boy speak," Summer growled. "Can't you see that he's trying to say something?"

The guardians looked at the spirit then back at the boy.

"What is it, Jack?" Tooth whispered.

The boy looked at them curiously. "Wh-Who . . . are . . . you all?"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this predicament! I'm also extremely curious to know what you all think of Summer Lakeshore. Do you like her, hate her, and if so why? Are there any ideas that you all have for this story? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another apology for the long wait. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I was happy to find out what you all thought about Summer, positive or negative. Please read and review on this chapter too!**

* * *

Jack looked around at the people surrounding him. He recognized none of them. In fact, they scared him tremendously. There was some kind of humming bird crossbred with a human _thing _to his left that kept fluttering in the air—how freaky!—along with an enormous man with a large fur coat on, along with a long white beard and hands so big they could encase Jack's head. There was a rabbit-mutant in front of him that was at the very least six feet tall, and it seemed to tower over him, since he was on the ground and the rabbit was standing full height. Then there was a short man that seemed to be made out of some golden sand standing to his right.

_What is going on?! _he thought frantically, eyes darting between all of them. He could feel panic starting to rise up in his chest. The last thing he remembered was . . . was . . .

"Jack, dear," the hummingbird woman whispered, taking a hold of his hand gently. "Don't play games like that . . ."

"I-I'm not!" he cried, jerking his hand away. "Who are you? W-Where am I?!"

"Just outside my field," the young girl in the back answered. Jack caught sight of her and his breath caught in his throat. He was suddenly mesmerized by her beauty. This woman was gorgeous—and the most normal looking out of all of them!

"Who are you . . .?" he asked, gaze locked on her. She clicked her tongue at him in disgust.

"I am Summer Lakeshore, as if you don't remember," she spat, crossing her arms. Alarms went off in Jack's head. Why was she angry at him? What did he do?

What was the last thing he did?

"L-Look, I'm sorry I don't remember . . ." he said cautiously, carefully rising to his feet and trying to keep away from them. "But I really need to get back home."

"Home?" the rabbit murmured. "Oh, you must mean the lake."

"Lake? Oh, yeah, well my house is by the lake, but—Wait, how do you know that?!"

The hummingbird human looked at him in concern. "We're your friends, Jack."

"I would remember you if you were my friend. Now, look, I just need to get home. I don't know how you know my name, or who you are, but—"

The pretty woman in the back groaned angrily. "Quit babbling, Jack Frost!"

He blinked. "F-Frost . . .? My name isn't Jack Frost . . ."

The four nearest to him looked at him in shock.

"What do you think your name is, then?" the large Russian man questioned cautiously.

"I _know _my name is Jackson Overland. Now, please, I must get back home. Mother and Father must be worried sick, not to mention Sophia . . ."

The Russian and Australian shared a look.

"He's lost memories of who he is, now," North murmured.

"How does that even happen?" Summer interjected, staring with crossed arms.

Bunnymund sighed. "A serious concussion can result in it."

"Which is probably what you gave him after your anger got the best of you!" Tooth lashed, getting so close to Summer that they were practically touching noses. Anger glowed in her eyes.

"Oh get a grip, Rainbow!" the summer spirit spat, shoving the fairy away from her. "This isn't my fault! It was his fault for trying to destroy my summer sanctuary! He should know better; it's not like I'm going to melt the ice off his lake just for the fun of it!"

"Hey!" Jack shouted. They looked at him. "Look. I don't know who any of you are, but I really need to get home. Can you tell me where I am? What day it is? It seems too warm for winter."

"It is winter." They answered matter-of-factly.

"No way! It's too warm for it to be winter in my town."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You aren't in 'your town'."

"Then where—"

"We'll take you to the lake," North said, standing up. "Maybe we can explain to you what is going on."

"Um, sure?"

The guardians led the boy back to the sleigh and continued to try to convince him to get on board.

"There isn't even any snow to plow through!" Jack protested.

"Just get into the sleigh!" Bunny moaned, trying to push the boy into the vehicle.

"No, you freaky kangaroo!"

Tooth hovered over to Summer and they glared at each other, electric tension fizzing between them. "You're staying here," the fairy hissed.

"That's what I planned to do, Rainbow."

Tooth seethed and turned away, flying back to the sleigh. They had finally convinced the teenager to get into the sleigh and he was looking at the four of them uncertainly, as if he expected them to attack him at any moment.

"We aren't gonna hurt ya, mate," Bunnymund assured the boy. Jack didn't look too sure.

North seized the reins and whipped them, a cracking sound erupting into the air. The reindeer took off, rocketing into the air and the four passengers were thrown back against the seats. Bunny immediately looked sick, but Sandy and Tooth gave giggles of pleasure. Jack, however, screeched out in fear.

"HOW IS THIS FLYING?!" he screamed, eyes wide. "THE ONLY THING THAT IS SUPPOSED TO FLY ARE BIRDS!"

"Jack, please keep your voice down," Tooth soothed, placing a hand on his arm. He jerked it away.

"WHO ARE YOU ALL?!"

"Sandy!" Bunny moaned through his nausea. The Sandman nodded and shot some Dreamsand at the boy, who immediately slumped in his seat, knocked out.

"I can't believe he doesn't remember anything," Tooth murmured, looking down at her lap. Sandy put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she gave a tiny, sad smile.

"Tooth," North called over the howl of wind in their ears, "can you go and get Jack's teeth now, and meet us at the lake?" The fairy nodded. The Russian reached into his coat and tossed her a snow globe. She fluttered out into the air and tossed it, going through the portal to the Tooth Palace.

()()()

Jack slowly came to and found the Russian standing over him. He flinched, crying out in fright and scrambling back. It barely registered in his mind that he was no longer in the air, in that death-trap of a sleigh, and instead was on the ground. Somewhere grassy.

"You're at the lake, Jack," the Russian explained, as if reading the boy's mind. Jack slowly rose to his feet and saw that the Russian was correct.

The lake wasn't frozen over.

"I told you!" Jack cried, running over to the lake's surface. "It can't possibly be winter. It's not nearly cold enough!" He knelt down and looked into the water, his voice suddenly catching in his throat. Jack stared at the water and his reflection stared back at him.

His hair was no longer brown but a frosty white. His eyes were no longer a chocolate brown but instead a piercing icy blue. He was no longer wearing his frayed shirt and brown cape but some strange blue clothing with a type of hood in the back.

"W-What is this . . .?" he whispered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You are no longer Jack Overland," the Australian said as he watched the boy a few feet away. "You are now Jack Frost: the Winter Spirit."

()()()

_"I can fly!" Jack Frost laughed to himself as his body was jerked around in the air. His hands gripped the staff. He could feel the power surging through him, but he couldn't quite understand what it meant. He couldn't remember anything that had happened before . . . Why was he there? Who was he? What was going to happen?_

_Eventually Jack settled on going to the town he could see over the trees. He should share his magnificent power to those who lived there. Maybe they could help him figure out who he was._

_His body touched down on the ground and he scurried around, greeting people but no one greeting back. He found a boy running toward him and he crouched down, beginning to speak . . ._

_When the boy ran straight through him._

_Something ice cold pierced Jack's heart and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He shot to his feet, breathing hard, in fear and disbelief. Suddenly it seemed that everyone was walking through him._

_What was going on?_

_He couldn't remember anything. Why was he like this? Was he a ghost? Is that why no one could see him?_ What was going on?

_"You are Jack Frost," came a slow, steady voice. Jack knew that it was the moon. His name was Jack Frost; the moon told him so._

_But that was all the moon ever told him._

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of everything that has happened. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I again apologize for the long wait. I suppose that's becoming the pattern. Anyhow, thank you for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review!**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Jack shouted. His vision started to blur and he realized it was because they were getting stained with tears. "I must be hallucinating, or dreaming, or _something! _None of this is even _possible! _A talking rabbit?! A giant Russian man who drives a flying sleigh?! Some golden man that can make me pass out?! And some fairy who collects teeth?! None of this is possible!"

"Jack, but it is true!" North argued. "You must understand . . ."

"No! I . . . I'm going insane . . . Maybe I hit my head again? Yeah, that must be it! Sophia is probably lugging me back home while calling me an idiot in my sleep . . ."

"Frost!" Bunny growled. "This ain't no dream. This is as real as things can get."

The young boy wiped his eyes furiously. "All right, fine. I'll play along. Say that this is real; what year is it? Where am I, really? And where's my family?!"

The three guardians glanced at each other nervously.

"It's 2013," North finally said cautiously.

"What?!" He looked up at them, fear and shock filling his facial features. "_2013?! _But that's centuries later than what I remember!"

Bunny continued, "You're at your lake, but the town you grew up in has matured and changed into something more modern."

Jack was still stuck on the fact that he was in an age that was three hundred years later than when he lived. "Wait, even . . . if this is real, then . . . my family . . ." The guardians looked down at the ground, sensing the sorrow and dread coming from their amnesiac friend. "Mom . . . Dad . . . Sophie . . . they're . . . they're dead . . ."

"I'm sorry, Jack," North mumbled.

"But it's not . . ." Tears dripped down Jack's cheeks. "Not possible!" His fingers reached out tentatively to touch the water and the surface frosted over. He jerked his hand back, feeling pain sting in his heart. Was it true? Was it really three centuries after the life he remembered? How did all of this _happen?_

"North!" Tooth called, fluttering down to them. She had a look of fright and franticness on her face.

"What is it?" North asked, walking over to her quickly.

"Th-The teeth . . . Jack's teeth . . . they're gone!"

Bunny's ears perked up. "Jack's teeth are missing?"

The fairy bit her lip. "Not really _missing, _but . . ." She gave a sigh. "I found Baby Tooth and she informed me that Jack had never taken back the teeth after he got his memories back in Antarctica. They're probably still there, but it'd be impossible to find now!"

North gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean? All the ice is melted, is it not? It should be simple!"

Fury filled her face. "Don't you know how big the Antarctic is?! It could be anywhere! I doubt Baby Tooth would remember where it was!"

Bunny stepped forward. "Now look. There has to be a way for us to get his memories back!" Sandy came too, nodding in agreement and signing with his Dreamsand.

Jack watched as the four of them bickered and tried to make plans. What was this about teeth? Memories? He certainly would like those back!

_This is too much, _the boy thought wearily. He had started to get an aching pain in the back of his head and it wouldn't go away. Their arguing wasn't helping much. _Maybe I can just slip away . . . I need time to think . . ._

That's precisely what he did.

While the four guardians were distracted with each other, he cautiously walked around them in a large arc to lower the chance of one of them noticing him. He finally was able to run back towards town on the trail that led out of the forest. It shouldn't be possible. His sister would be there. His sister _had _to be there!

He emerged into the town and nearly fainted when he saw it.

There were large houses everywhere, all of them with strange decorations scattered around them. Hard slabs of unknown substance, both black and a light gray, took up most of the town. There were bright lights at intersections of the black substances. People were roaming around in strange clothes. Most of them were dressed for warmer temperatures, even though it seemed to be December. Jack could always tell what month it was based on the town's atmosphere. At least that hadn't changed.

He ran through the town, avoiding running into people and trying to generally stay out of the way. Nobody gave him any attention, even though he had the bright white hair and scared expression on his face.

_Why does no one notice me?_

The boy rounded a corner and smacked into someone. Jack managed to stay steady, since the person he ran into was small, but the other boy fell onto his butt. Jack blinked and stared with his mouth open. This boy had brown hair, big brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and pants made of light material. After rubbing his head, the boy looked up and suddenly smiled wide with joy.

"Jack!" Jamie called, though the Winter Spirit was right in front of him. "You're here! Ohmigod, where have you been?! The guardians said that you've been gone since March! What on earth happened to you when you went to talk to that summer spirit?!"

But Jack couldn't say anything; only stare. One thought played in his mind as the boy babbled on in front of him:

_He looks like I did, when I was young._

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it! However I must inform you all that I am stopping this story early so I can start on the sequel of Transforming a Loner. I have a poll going on that can be located on my profile about what the title of the sequel should be. I await the results!**

* * *

"Jack?" Jamie stared at his idol with concern. The spirit was just staring at the boy, looking very shocked, and just . . . not saying anything. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"How . . . How do you know who I am?"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Jack, tell me what's going on."

"I . . . I don't know . . ."

"You don't know . . .?"

"Jack!" The guardians came barreling toward them. The Winter Spirit flinched and started to run away again, but the young boy caught his arm.

"What is going on?" Jamie demanded.

North gulped. "It appears that Jack has lost his memory."

"He what?!"

"And we don't know how to restore it," Tooth added.

Jamie frowned and looked at Jack. "Where is his staff?"

The guardians were silent. His staff! Why had they forgotten about his staff?!

"I'll get it," Bunny announced before disappearing through one of his tunnels.

Jamie looked up at Jack, concern filling his eyes. "You don't remember anything?"

The teen hated that look in the boy's eyes. "I . . . I remember my _real _life, just . . . none of this!"

Tooth explained, "He remembers everything before he became Jack _Frost. _He only remembers when he was human."

"I am human!"

"Not exactly," Jamie admitted.

"What in the world are you all talking about?!"

Suddenly Bunnymund appeared out of his tunnel again, staff in hand. "Take this, Jack."

"What . . .? What's that? I—"

"Take it!" the others shouted.

"Okay, okay . . ." The boy reached out and grasped the wood from the rabbit. A gasp escaped his lips as everything surged through him.

()()()

_Jack flew through the sky, staff cradled close to him. His staff defined him, in more ways than people realize. The guardians have never seen him without it, and they think it's because the one thing that's connecting him to his former life. Well, that was only part of it._

_Ever since Jack had gotten his memories back, there was something about the staff that triggered something within him. When he set it down, he felt incomplete and his memories of his former life seemed fuzzy. But whenever he picked it up again, they suddenly became crystal clear._

_It wasn't long before he realized that the staff was the key to his memories._

_"I'll never be forgetting you," he murmured to the piece of wood. He probably seemed pretty strange at that moment, talking to an inanimate object, but it was the closest thing to him. It was the thing that helped him remember._

()()()

Jack was breathing hard and he looked at them all. "Oh my god . . ."

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"I . . . I remember."

Tooth's eyes widened and she whispered in disbelief, "You do?"

Jack nodded. "The staff . . . it seems to . . . hold my memories, or something."

Jamie looked up at him eagerly. "You remember me, right?"

The teen laughed and picked up the boy. "You bet. I remember all of you." Jack glanced around. "Sheesh, it's so warm, for winter!" He looked back at the others and grinned. "It looks like I've got some work to do!"

* * *

**I apologize for the cheesy ending . . . I had kind of lost interest in this story anyway. But I promise the sequel to Transforming a Loner will be much, much better! I will make up for the poor quality of this story and the awful ending. Please take part in the poll; thank you!**


End file.
